La Luz que floreció
by MillionLiver
Summary: Hikari es invitada a jugar un partidillo de fútbol por unos compañeros de la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, se anima y acepta la propuesta. Taichi, quien pensaba ir a recogerla, se sorprende al verla realizando dicha actividad. Ambos reflexionarán sobre lo que un balón les ha supuesto desde una temprana edad, y más... {Tributo al National Siblings Day}
El Mundo Digital parecía estar pasando por una temporada tranquila y sin mayores circunstancias que requiriesen la participación de los humanos. Es por ello que, a pesar de mantener frecuente contacto con sus amigos digitales a través de un monitor, los Niños Elegidos aprovechaban la ocasión para centrarse en sus estudios y vida cotidiana.

Los estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba se encontraban recién estrenando nuevo año y, a su vez, el último trimestre de aquel curso, en mitad del frío invierno. Un día de esos, algunos habían acudido por la tarde a la instalación para ayudarse mutuamente con los deberes que les encargaban sus tutores. Otros porque habían quedado en ser recogidos por un familiar, pese a que entonces no había siquiera una ventisca. Era el caso de Takeru Takaishi, quien esperaba en la salida junto a su compañera más habitual y de mayor confianza, aunque no lo dijese muy a menudo: Hikari Yagami.

\- Compartir el tiempo de estudio con Miyako nos ha venido realmente bien, al menos a mí. El día no ha dejado de ser intenso... -Comentaba la castaña mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de liberación.-

\- Sí, tenemos a este y a ese profesor que imponen bastante en cuanto pisan el aula. Pero piensa que esto aún es poco en comparación a lo que estarán viviendo nuestros hermanos y los demás. Y aún con todo, están teniendo resultados positivos. -Reflexionaba el rubio, mirando al horizonte según recordó la situación de aquellos que ya se encontraban en Preparatoria.- A Miyako se la ve especialmente reforzada tras recibir la ayuda de Ichijouji, ahora que lo pienso. Él sí que no suele tener dificultades...

\- Oh, mira... ¡Vas a lograr contagiarme esa "esperanza" que desbordas allá donde vas! -Se refirió así al que efectivamente poseía el Emblema de la Esperanza en un tono pícaro.- Miyako está muy entusiasmada por la ayuda de Ichijouji, pero además ha acabado por ayudar a Daisuke también, y ahí le está costando mantener la paciencia... -Ambos echaron a reír. Ciertamente, el mencionado compañero tenía que trabajar aún más para mejorar sus calificaciones, lo cual le ha generado cierto cansancio y pasotismo que a la postre habían chocado con el temperamento de Miyako.- Igual debería quedarme más con ella y aportarle algo de fuerza... -Añadió, sintiéndose apenada por su amiga, con esa bondad tan propia de ella.-

\- Podrías probar. Seguro que a Miyako le vendrías como un rayo de "luz". -Bromeó el rubio, haciendo referencia al Emblema del que la menor de los Yagami era portadora, devolviéndole así el cupido.- A menos que Daisuke también colme tu paciencia...

\- No me subestimes, Takaishi. -Hizo un intento de sonar imponente, pero no tardó en volver a reír dentro de la broma. Entonces cayó en cuenta de otro amigo.- ¡Ah! ¿Y sabes cómo le va a Iori-kun?

El rubio asintió dos veces con la cabeza con una expresión positiva.

\- Parece que se ha tomado en serio su último año en Primaria y sus calificaciones son más que buenas, según me ha ido contando. Si sigue en esa línea, lo normal sería que el próximo curso le veamos por aquí.

Hikari se mostró pues alegre de que a otro amigo le estuviera yendo bien. Pasó un rato más charlando con Takeru hasta que una scooter blanca, manejada por otro joven rubio, unos años mayor que él apareció en la puerta de la Escuela. Se trataba de su hermano Yamato, con quien casualmente había acordado de pasar el fin de semana e instalándose en casa de su padre durante ese periodo. La castaña acompañó a su compañero hasta la salida, intercambiando un amistoso saludo con el mayor de los hermanos mientras el menor se asentaba en la parte trasera de aquella motocicleta.

\- Conviene que vuelvas pronto a casa si no tienes algo más que hacer. Este frío puede ser traicionero. -Sugirió convencido el que se había quedado con el apellido "Ishida".- Creo que incluso Taichi no tardará en volver hoy... -Supuso, conociendo bien al hermano de Hikari por ir a la misma Escuela de Preparatoria. Ella aceptó la recomendación con agradecimiento y amabilidad, sin darle a penas vueltas.-

\- Te avisaré si tengo un rato libre, y si no, llámame igualmente si tienes alguna duda. ¡Igual pueda ayudarte! -Añadió Takeru, ya con su casco cubriéndole la cabeza, oferta cual Hikari aceptó, nuevamente agradecida.-

A penas los vio marcharse, parecía que no le quedaban más razones para permanecer en la Escuela por ese día. Echó la vista atrás una última vez, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, se disponía a emprender la marcha, pero, a penas dio un paso, una llamada de alrededor resonó en su cabeza...

\- ¡Hikari! ¿Ya te vas a casa...?

Habiéndose detenido en seco, volteó la mirada hacia una cancha de la que disponía la escuela para hacer diversas actividades deportivas, y que bien podía disponer de canastas para jugar al baloncesto, o porterías para el fútbol, como era el caso esta vez.

\- Mai... -Se trataba de una amiga y compañera de clase, que a pesar de no tener un compañero Digimon como los más cercanos a ella, era una chica con la que igualmente tenía buena relación. Como se puede observar, le encanta practicar deporte y tiene un espíritu muy competitivo, en contraste con el de Hikari, mucho más serena y ocasional, practicando lo justo y necesario para mantenerse saludable.- Estaba esperando con Takeru a que viniera su hermano a recogerle, y ahora, pues...

\- Aaahh, Takaishi-kun... Qué afortunada y tan buena "mujer" estás hecha, Hikari. ¡Te has ganado su corazón de forma tan natural...! -Insinuaba la muchacha de modo juguetón un posible noviazo entre Takeru y la menor de los Yagami, el cual esta última desmintió con una sonrisa incómoda, pues a menudo se referían a ellos como tal.- ¡Como sea! ¿No te apetece jugar un rato al fútbol con nosotros? ¡Lo cierto es que viene bien para entrar en calor con el frío que hace! -Decía al tiempo que levantaba una y otra vez las piernas para no parar quieta.- Y descuida, ¡le diré a los chicos que se porten bien contigo si quieres unirte!

El resto de jóvenes que participaban en la pachanga parecían aprobar la idea, animando uno tras otro a Hikari de unirse al juego, aunque sin montar un escándalo. La intención ante todo era pasarlo bien.

\- Bueno, yo solía jugar con mi hermano al fútbol cuando éramos pequeños, aunque nunca he sido ni la mitad de buena que él... -Quien incluso forma parte del club de fútbol en el mismo centro de estudios al que acude. Le apenaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo le daban igual los partidos de fútbol a menos que jugase su hermano y, en contadas ocasiones, Daisuke. Se sentiría un poco extraña al no participar con alguien más cercano a ella. Pero mirando a todos cuantos la observaban, a los que parecía darles igual dicho factor, y que su decisión era respetable, lo empezó a considerar con más fuerza. El único inconveniente que le quedaba era el frío de ese día, que podría llegar a afectarle, a ella y a cualquiera, en caso de que llegasen a sudar en abundancia y se mezclara con las bajas temperaturas. Entonces tomó una decisión.- Aunque, ¡supongo que jugar un poco no hace daño! -Aseguró con una gran sonrisa ante la alegría de todos.- "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" -Finalizó haciendo una reverencia con la parte superior de su cuerpo, bien cuidado, pero inofensivo y puro. Dicha frase venía a significar "Por favor, ¡sed buenos conmigo!"-

Antes de que Hikari se uniera al partidillo, no habían tenido lugar hechos muy destacables, por lo que se podía considerar un "vuelta a empezar" a partir de ahora. Ella se ubicó a mitad de campo de su equipo por sugerencia de sus compañeros pues la consideraban una zona menos peligrosa para aficionados que jugaran a tal deporte en comparación a las líneas de defensa y ataque, donde los adversarios podrían chocar. También le serviría para jugar con mayor libertad y que ella misma acabase decidiendo si jugar más una labor de apoyo ofensivo o defensivo.

Miró de un lado a otro, observando a sus compañeros colocados cada uno en su posición hasta finalmente centrar su atención en la pelota. Una vez se empezó a mover, no tardó en llegar a los pies de la castaña, quien, recordando una forma básica de jugar que ejercía con su hermano cuando eran niños, la detuvo con la suela de su bota, mitad de un par ideal para el frío invierno. Un compañero alabó a la Yagami por ese preciso control, causándole una sonrisa automática, aunque poco le duró, puesto que un adversario se plantó frente a ella, y aunque Hikari intentó probar un amago, el chico movió rápida y cuidadosamente su pie hacia el balón con la suficiente astucia para quitárselo y pasar a tener su equipo la posesión.

\- ¡Ay, lo siento! He sido algo lenta... -Se lamentaba ella, aunque el resto le quitaron importancia y recibió la recomendación de que, si se veía en dificultades contra un rival, que pasara la pelota a un jugador libre en cuanto pudiese. A penas lo asumió, asintió con el deseo de enmendar de algún modo ese fallo, echando una suave carrerilla hacia atrás para defender, casi andando, y sin buscar el cuerpo a cuerpo, esperando bien la oportunidad de recuperar la pelota o que esta misma llegara a ella.

Sería esta vez el portero quien le pasaría la pelota, recibiéndola nuevamente en los pies. Ella avanzó unos metros hasta que vio a otro adversario ir a por ella, por lo que se apresuró en buscar a un compañero cercano, y encontró a una levantando la mano para pedir el pase, el cual Hikari le concedió. Al principio tuvo éxito, pero esta vez fue su compañera quien se vio sorprendida por un contrario, el cual le cortó el siguiente pase, y a partir de ese nuevo robo de balón llevó a cabo una serie de pases con su respectivo equipo que terminarían por abrir un hueco en la defensa del equipo de Hikari, pudiendo hacer poco el portero para evitar el gol.

La más joven de la familia Yagami, pese a no ser quizá la mayor "culpable" por este nuevo contratiempo, se sentía igualmente responsable al no haber visto un espacio más abierto, y que su ineptitud en el fútbol le podía pesar a sus compañeros. Con la cabeza semi-agachada, aún en su lamento, recibió ánimos por parte de Mai.

\- "Daiijoubu!" (¡No pasa nada!) -Decía dando una suave palmada sobre el hombro de Hikari.- Incluso si perdemos no vamos a demandarte ni echarte nada en cara. ¡Tú eres el corazón del equipo!

Hikari se sorprendió al oír esa última afirmación. ¿"El corazón del equipo"? ¿Ella? ¿A caso la habían nombrado capitana? Ella estaba segura de que no era así, y mucho menos de ser la mejor de su equipo, pero entonces observó que sus compañeros la seguían mirando con caras sonrientes pese a lo acontecido hace nada. ¿Sería que confiaban en ella? No, más importante aún: ellos estaban emocionados de que ella estuviera allí, su ánimo no decaía para nada. ¿Quizá ese era un don de Hikari, a pesar de no haber dicho demasiadas palabras hasta ahora...? A la joven le dio algo de corte pensar en ello, pero ni mucho menos era algo desagradable. Por tanto, para tratar de devolverles "el favor", se cuestionó qué podía hacer, o incluso...

*Onii-chan, ¿qué es lo que harías tú en una situación así...?* -Trató de pensar y recordar en alguna acción destacable que su hermano hubiera hecho mientras se encontraba en un partido de los suyos, ¡o incluso en una batalla de Digimon! ¡En ambos casos podía llevar un espíritu parecido! Una vez lo recordó, una sonrisa alegre y decidida se dibujó en su cara.- *Sí, ¡eso es!* -Tras la reflexión interna, se dirigió a sus compañeros.- "Minna!" (¡Chicos!) ¡Que no decaiga el ánimo! Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por darle la vuelta al partido. Y más importante: Si lo damos todo y nos divertimos haciéndolo, ¡al final seremos todos ganadores! -Habiendo alzado las manos en puños, con una nueva determinación, Hikari logró inspirar al equipo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Su rendimiento comenzaría a mejorar notablemente desde ese momento, incluido el de ella...-

Mientras tanto, una cara familiar hizo acto de presencia en la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba. Se trataba de Taichi Yagami, hermano de Hikari, abrigado hasta arriba. ¿Se habría tomado la molestia de ir a recoger a su hermana, al igual que su compañero de mil batallas había hecho hace no mucho…?

\- Mamá decía que Hikari aún no había vuelto a casa y que fuera a ver si estaba si estaba aquí. No le convendría para nada coger un gripazo con este tiempo, desde luego…

El hermano mayor ignoraba el hecho de que ella se encontraba actualmente jugando un partidillo, y empezó por buscarla dentro de la instalación. Sin resultado, pensó en llamarla con el móvil y confiar en que tarde o temprano respondiese. A penas empezó a teclear el dispositivo, escuchó lo que parecía ser una patada a un balón, y curioso, decidió ver qué se cocía. Y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que, efectivamente, su hermana estaba formando parte de aquel juego. La esperaba como animadora, pero no en esa situación. Al ver la cantidad de chicos presentes, se estaba empezando a preocupar en que no tuviesen cuidado con ella, no dudando en saltar a interrumpir el juego para recriminar a quien fuese si se diera el caso, aun siendo todos menores que él. Por otro lado, ver a Hikari tocando un balón le traía recuerdos de cuando eran niños y la invitaba a jugar con él, quien era el principal aficionado. Ambos se divertían compartiendo dicha actividad, aun si las acciones con la pelota de la menor eran generalmente ignorantes y poco destacables, ante lo cual él protestaba a veces, hasta que un traumatizante suceso cambió su forma de ser para siempre…

Taichi tenía ganas de unirse al partidillo, más que nada para jugar junto a su hermana y protegerla de una manera que sólo él sería capaz, pero al ver que la muchacha no lucía realmente incómoda, decidió quedarse a observar por el momento. En ese entonces, su hermana ya había mejorado su desempeño, participando más en el juego de su equipo mientras buscaban el gol del empate. Lo más llamativo fue ver a Hikari dando instrucciones a sus compañeros sobre lo que debían hacer, como esperar a un contrario a cierta distancia, cerrándoles el paso cuando se acercaran y quitándoles el balón en cuanto pudiesen… y estaba teniendo efecto. Todo era fruto de su visión de juego y el deber de organizar a su equipo para aumentar sus posibilidades y cometer los menos fallos posibles. Lo mejor de todo es que daba las indicaciones con amabilidad, haciendo que el resto lo tomara como un consejo y accediera a sus peticiones sin rechistar y sin perder el ánimo.

Llegó un momento en que un compañero hizo un centro al área rival que la defensa despejó al adelantarse al atacante, quedando el balón suelto delante de la castaña, quien además vio un hueco abierto hasta la portería. Entonces, su compañera de clase, Mai, le sugirió en voz alta:

\- ¡Hikari, chuta!

¿Era normal que ella tirase a puerta? Estaba jugando de centrocampista, ¡se suponía que su deber era llevar el balón hacia delante para que otro rematase además de ayudar a la defensa!

\- *¿Quizás cualquier jugador tiene la posibilidad de tirar a puerta si la situación lo requiere, independientemente de su posición…?* -El balón dio un bote. No había tiempo para pensar. De lo contrario, podrían perder esta oportunidad.- ¡Lo haré!

A continuación, Hikari corrió hacia el balón, y sin mucho pensar, ladeó el cuerpo, levantó la pierna derecha hasta la altura en la que encontró el esférico y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, con cierto coraje, antes de perder el equilibrio con el otro pie y caer al suelo, aunque eso no le impidió ver el resultado de la acción. El balón se elevó por encima de las cabezas de los chavales que había delante. Parecía que se iría alto, por encima del portero, ubicado en el centro de su línea, pero, sin darse cuenta, Hikari había logrado además darle un efecto al tiro que lo hizo cambiar de dirección, hacia la derecha, y bajando de altura a tiempo para colarse en la escuadra. Un remate imposible de parar. Fue un golazo. Aun con la Yagami tendida en el suelo.

Algunos tardaron un poco en asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Otros como Mai no dudaron en ir a celebrar el tanto y abrazar a Hikari, quien creía estar soñando. Era una sensación extraña, inimaginable para alguien como ella.

\- Yo… ¿de verdad hice eso…?

Se dio unas palmaditas en la cara al levantarse, ayudada por sus compañeros, para asegurarse de que aquello era real, y aun entonces, le costaba creerlo. Los elogios le caían por todos lados. Casi querían alzarla en brazos, y aunque ella en ningún momento iba a presumir, puesto que no era su forma de ser, terminó por contagiarse del éxtasis de aquella juventud, sumándose al festejo con alegría. Ese momento ya había marcado su día.

Por otro lado, encima de la cancha, sobre los asientos, Taichi se encontraba en un estado de shock similar al de su hermana. Pese a estar satisfecho por cómo se tomaba su hermana el juego, no dejaba de ser sorprendente que tuviera tales dones como el motivar a sus compañeros con eficiencia, guiarlos como un capitán, y por supuesto, chutar así de bien.

Entonces, el estudiante de preparatoria recordó un evento que tuvo lugar durante sus años más precoces de estudiante. Él había vuelto a casa y Hikari era la única presente. Ella había estado resfriada y se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión tranquilamente. Creyendo que su estado había mejorado, Taichi le propuso a su hermana de ir a jugar con él afuera con la pelota, en un parque cercano. Allí, luego de un rato, él le pasó la pelota, animándola a chutar, y ella, sintiéndose débil y mareada, logró a penas darle a la pelota sin eficiencia, rodando algunos metros alejada del hermano mayor, quien al recogerla, dentro de su ignorancia, protestó:

\- ¡Vamos, Hikari! ¿Por qué no sabes chutar…

Lo que vio a continuación fue una imagen impactante. Su hermana se había desmayado, fruto de un empeoramiento del resfriado que la venía afectando. Sin saber qué hacer, y con sus padres fuera de casa, se apresuró en llamar a una ambulancia, donde posteriormente sería llevada a urgencias. Allí se le detectó una neumonía, la cual desafió a la propia vida de la pequeña durante unos días. Taichi pagó, quizá injustamente para alguien de su edad, con una bofetada de su madre, quien le había advertido previamente del estado de la menor.

Hikari lograría ganar esa batalla y sería llevada de vuelta a casa tiempo después en brazos de su padre. Allí esperaba Taichi, cuestionándose si su hermana le odiaría por haberla expuesto, aun sin intención, a aquella circunstancia. Cuando pasaron por su lado, todavía cansada, ella se dirigió a él así:

\- Onii-chan... siento no haber sabido chutar bien la pelota…

La verdad era que Taichi habría asimilado que su hermana le recriminase de manera similar a como lo había hecho su madre días antes. Sentía que se lo merecía, su hermana en ningún momento mereció pasar por aquella situación. Pero, en su lugar, fue ella quien se disculpó con él, por el motivo menos importante, el de no saber chutar, sin reprochar a su hermano en ningún momento, hecho que le hizo reflexionar bastante en su entonces temprana edad. Aún hoy le costaba entender esa misericordia de alguien menor que él, y esa misma muestra de amor pasada le había hecho llorar.

De vuelta en el presente, Taichi comparó el intento de chut de la menor cuando era niña con el que recientemente le había valido para marcar un gol, pero, sobre todo, comparó la cara pálida, débil, frágil, enfermiza, que la acompañaba entonces. Claramente sufría, aunque la culpa no era de él. En cambio, ahora, varios años después, Hikari, ya crecida, lucía como una chica saludable, hermosa, aunque siempre lo había sido en todas las facetas, más fuerte y llena de vida. Ella era feliz, su sonrisa y sus carcajadas eran tan puras y brillantes como la misma "luz". Parecía capaz de todo, y una buena prueba parecía ser el gol que acababa de meter, aunque fuera en un partido de pura diversión. Todo había cambiado a mejor, a mucho mejor. Taichi lo sabía y su corazón estaba tan conmovido que, al apretarse con una mano sobre el mismo, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, dándose la vuelta antes de que alguien le viera. La diferencia es que ahora sentía verdadera alegría al ver que su hermana estaba tan bien. Aquel hecho pasado les había vuelto aún más cercanos de lo que ya eran, pero su amor de hermanos seguía siendo enorme desde que Hikari apareciera años atrás en el vientre su madre. Lo cierto era que Taichi se tomó muy bien la idea de tener un hermano, en este caso una hermana. Y de qué manera. Ella se había convertido en su mayor felicidad…

Por su parte, Hikari todavía estaba rodeada por el resto de jugadores, quienes no paraban de alagarla. ¡Incluso le estaban pidiendo que les enseñara a hacerlo! En medio del aprieto, su visión alta la llevó finalmente a descubrir que su hermano estaba más arriba. Aquel peinado sin orden era casi único para ella.

\- ¿Onii…? ¡Onii-chan! –Su cara se enrojeció como hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Estaba asimilando que su propio hermano, el auténtico practicante de ese deporte, habría visto lo que ella había hecho. Pero, ¿y "qué haría él allí"?, se preguntaba. Ese día no contaba con ello.

En cualquier caso, pidiendo antes que la dejaran pasar, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. Si estaba allí, probablemente tendría algo que ver con ella, pues él ya hacía dos años que dejó la Secundaria. Cuando este se volteó hacia ella, aún se le notaba el rastro que le habían dejado las lágrimas, pese a que él parecía ignorar dicho factor.

\- Etto… ¿ha ocurrido algo? –Se preocupó al verle la cara, creyendo que tal vez traía consigo algún tema complicado de fuera.-

Él simplemente la abrazó, para su sorpresa, con todo el calor y cariño que llevaba dentro.

\- Onii-chan… -Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo ante el repentino acto, aunque pronto se dejó hacer. Ella nunca se lo negaría.- ¿Estabas viéndome hace un momento…?  
Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía con sus brazos entrelazados sobre la espalda de la más joven.

\- Justo estaba pensando en si estaría bien en que te contara esto según te viese. Yo… me había estado guiando por las veces que jugábamos de pequeños y de tus propios partidos. Más que nada por hacer lo que pudiese. Los chicos me invitaron y… fueron tan amables que me habría dado pena decirles que no. –Reconoció con cierta timidez.-

\- Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma, ¿eh…? Es tan propio de mi hermanita… –Dijo él, de broma aun pareciendo que le estaba echando a la vez un sermón.-

\- Tampoco pensaba estar mucho porque hacía frío y de noche iba a hacer más. Además de que tengo que seguir estudiando… -Era verdad, aunque en cierto modo parecía una excusa para "calmar" los ánimos, lo cual le hizo gracia a Taichi, quien la apegó más hacia su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.- No sabía si me creerías en cuanto te lo dijese… no, creo que te habría dado una rabia enorme de no haber estado aquí para verlo. Y es que es muy difícil hacer algo como eso… -Decía con toda sinceridad, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de su hermano.-

\- Bueno, dichosa casualidad de que he podido verlo, ¿no? ¡Eso es lo que importa ahora! –Aseguraba él en un tono entusiasmado y divertido.- Si te digo la verdad, aunque haya acabado de suceder, estoy sintiendo que ese es el gol más ilusionante que haya visto jamás. Por encima incluso de alguno mío que le diese la victoria a mi equipo, o uno que le valiera a Japón ganar el Mundial. Y más que por la forma en la que se haya logrado, es porque quien lo ha hecho has sido tú, mi querida Onee-chan.

\- ¡Qué dices…! -Hikari se estaba empezando a emocionar de corazón.- Eso es incomparable. Yo no me he preparado para esto…

\- Insisto, creo que no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien a quien quieres de verdad tener éxito en lo que sea que decida hacer. Fuera en esto o en otra cosa, seguro que me habría sentido igual. –Sonaba totalmente sincero.-

\- Ay, Onii-chan… ¡Gracias! –Se separó un poco de él para hablar más a la cara.- La verdad es que, tal y como lo pones, es lo mismo para mí. De no ser por ti, probablemente no le habría hecho ningún caso al fútbol en mi vida. Sólo disfruto de verdad con los partidos ajenos a mí cuando estás tú. Aunque ahora me lo estaba pasando cada vez mejor…

\- ¿Crees que tus compis me dejarían unirme? ¡Seguro que sucumben ante el poder total de los hermanos Yagami! –Ya estaba sacando el espíritu indomable, típico de él.-  
Hikari echó a reír, al tiempo que aprobaba la idea con ilusión.

\- ¡Sí! Creo que no habrá inconveniente… -Pero antes de volver a dirigirse al resto, que se había quedado esperando la resolución de los Yagami, Hikari volvió a interesarse por lo que habría causado las lágrimas de su hermano.- Ah, Onii-chan… ¿estabas llorando por el hecho de que marqué un gol, o se trata de otra cosa que yo no sepa…?  
Taichi se había vuelto muy honesto en cuanto se trataba de su hermana, por lo que tras una pequeña risa, le explicó el verdadero motivo que le llevó a eso:

\- Bueno, en parte ya te he dicho que realmente lo que más me importa es que estés bien, hagas lo que hagas. Hace años fallé unas cuantas veces, o al menos en casos tan delicados como cuando tuviste la neumonía… -Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que no quería dramatizar ahora.- Pero siempre intento estar a la altura, más que como tu hermano, como alguien que simplemente te ama. –Hikari se quedó con la boca levemente abierta, conmovida.- De ahí todo lo que he hecho por ti para que estuvieras lo mejor posible sin importar la circunstancia. Desde que naciste he pensado que eras la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. No sabía si tú llegarías a pensar algo parecido, pero jamás iba a dejarte atrás. Y eso lo pude confirmar el día que volviste a casa con papá y mamá. Aun cuando me equivoqué en sacarte estando enferma, ni te hizo falta perdonarme. Fue un gran alivio para mí ver que en realidad, tú… -Se entrecortó.- Y ahora, estaba inmensamente feliz de verte tan saludable y alegre después de todo, de ver que has crecido tan bien… de que te hayas quedado conmigo… *Si te hubiera perdido, yo, no sé qué…* -Pensaba para sí mismo.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de ser tu hermano...!  
Hikari le interrumpió.

\- Jo, para… me vas a hacer llorar… -De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo, consciente de lo que decía su hermano era verdad, de lo mal que lo habían pasado dentro de una misma situación, aunque lidiando cada uno con la parte que le tocó, como Hikari con las enfermedades y Taichi haciéndose responsable de su bienestar. Pero más importante era el hecho de que habían amado estar juntos desde el primer momento. Y con esas palabras, si Hikari ya adoraba antes a su hermano, ahora lo hacía muchísimo más. Era una sensación maravillosa, ser amada de tal manera por alguien a quien ella misma sentía muy dentro de sí.

A continuación, Hikari levantó la mirada, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y su mejor sonrisa más abajo, y esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, con más fuerza todavía, tomándole la espalda con una mano y la cabeza con la otra.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por el pasado... Lo importante es que estoy aquí, que estamos juntos. Aunque me pasara algo, yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa la manera, pero lo estaré. E incluso si de verdad me hicieras daño, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza odiarte. Todo lo que deseo es hacerte feliz, como tú haces siempre conmigo, y estar contigo. Yo también soy muy feliz... la más feliz de ser tu hermana... -Haciendo un esfuerzo para que la oyera bien entre el sollozo, Hikari proclamó feliz...- ¡Onii-chan, te quiero!

Taichi aguantó de algún modo el volver a entrar en llanto, mas no tardó en volver a abrazar a su hermana, a quien le devolvería esas últimas palabras, aquel sentimiento compartido. Tan puro, fuerte, verdadero...

Finalmente, ambos se soltaron por el momento y fueron juntos a la cancha, donde les esperaba el resto. Algunos de los compañeros de Hikari reconocieron a Taichi y no dudaron en invitarle a jugar con el resto, ante lo que el estudiante de preparatoria advirtió de su calidad de unos años más de experiencia y de que no se los iba a poner fácil. Todo con buen humor. Ante todo, él estaba ilusionado de poder compartir el juego con Hikari, y lo mismo ella.

Tras pasar un buen rato en aquella Escuela, los hermanos Yagami terminarían volviendo juntos a casa, más unidos y cariñosos que nunca.


End file.
